Muscle wasting refers to the progressive loss of muscle mass and/or to the progressive weakening and degeneration of muscles, including the skeletal or voluntary muscles, which control movement, cardiac muscles, which control the heart (cardiomyopathies), and smooth muscles. Chronic muscle wasting is a chronic condition (i.e. persisting over a long period of time) characterized by progressive loss of muscle mass, and weakening and degeneration of muscle.
The loss of muscle mass that occurs during muscle wasting can be characterized by muscle protein degradation by catabolism. Protein catabolism occurs because of an unusually high rate of protein degradation, an unusually low rate of protein synthesis, or a combination of both. Muscle protein catabolism, whether caused by a high degree of protein degradation or a low degree of protein synthesis, leads to a decrease in muscle mass and to muscle wasting.
Muscle wasting is associated with chronic, neurological, genetic or infectious pathologies, diseases, illnesses or conditions. These include muscular dystrophies such as Duchenne muscular dystrophy, Becker muscular dystrophy, limb-girdle disease, and myotonic dystrophy; muscle atrophies such as post-polio muscle atrophy (PPMA); cachexias such as cardiac cachexia, AIDS cachexia and cancer cachexia; and malnutrition, leprosy, diabetes, renal disease, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), cancer, end stage renal failure, sarcopenia, emphysema, osteomalacia, HIV infection, AIDS, and cardiomyopathy.
In addition, other circumstances and conditions are linked to and can cause muscle wasting. These include chronic lower back pain, advanced age, central nervous system (CNS) injury, peripheral nerve injury, spinal cord injury, chemical injury, central nervous system (CNS) damage, peripheral nerve damage, spinal cord damage, chemical damage, burns, disuse deconditioning that occurs when a limb is immobilized, long term hospitalization due to illness or injury, and alcoholism.
An intact androgen receptor (AR) signaling pathway is crucial for appropriate development of skeletal muscles. Furthermore, an intact AR-signaling pathway increases lean muscle mass, muscle strength and muscle protein synthesis.
Muscle wasting, if left unabated, can have dire health consequences. For example, the changes that occur during muscle wasting can lead to a weakened physical state that is detrimental to an individual's health, resulting in increased susceptibility to hone fracture and poor physical performance status. In addition, muscle wasting is a strong predictor of morbidity and mortality in patients suffering from cachexia and AIDS.
Duchenne muscular dystrophy is the most common of nine muscular dystrophies and occurs in 1/3500 to 1/5000 males around the world. Duchenne muscular dystrophy patients experience difficulty with walking at 3-5 years of age, progressive worsening of symptoms, and death in the teens to 3rd decade. Discovered in the 1860's, little was known about the pathogenesis of Duchenne muscular dystrophy until 1986 when the gene underlying this X-linked autosomal recessive disease was cloned and characterized. The gene was named dystrophin (DMD) and found to be part of a sarcolemma (i.e. myocte plasma membrane) protein complex (dystrophin-glycoprotein complex) which connects the myofibril (muscle cell) cytoskeleton to the extracellular matrix, thereby protecting the muscle cell membrane from physical trauma during muscle exertion and exercise. Duchenne muscular dystrophy is predominantly a disease in males and is associated with a variety of mutations of the DMD gene which leads to a wide variation of disease severities. Sarcolemma fragility produces progressive calcium permeability, protease activation, oxidative stress, and inflammation which causes progressive replacement of muscle cells by fibrous tissue and/or conversion to fat. Gross pathology includes weakness and degeneration of skeletal and voluntary muscle which is exacerbated by high impact exercise, muscle contractures that worsen mobility if not corrected, and scoliosis. Although braces and walkers provide some protection, declines in physical function result in loss of ambulation during childhood leading to wheelchair confinement, and eventually impaired cardiac (cardiomyopathy) or respiratory (diaphragm fibrosis) function leads to death. Average life expectancy has improved (and rare cases of men living into their 4th or 5th decade) as a result of better respiratory (glucocorticoids) and cardiac (ACE inhibitors, angiotensin receptor blockers, and beta-blockers) supportive care, but no disease-modifying therapeutics exist. Anabolics (steroidal androgens, fag, etc.) to slow the rate of physical function decline have been proposed and were shown to provide some benefit in small clinical trials, but no nonsteroidal or tissue-selective androgen receptor modulator (SARM) has entered clinical testing for Duchenne muscular dystrophy. The loss of gene function etiology has attracted great interest toward gene therapy approaches to treat the disease; however, such treatments have not completely reversed the phenotype and suffer from difficulties inherent in nucleotide polymer based therapeutics which are exacerbated by the large and complex nature of the dystrophin gene. The above suggests that other therapeutic targets are urgently needed. Consequently, there is increasing interest in further improving the quality of life and length of life via symptom directed supportive care. Aryl propanamide SARMs have been shown to increase global anabolic tone in multiple clinical trials through increases in muscle mass (lean body mass by DEXA) and physical function (e.g., leg press, grip strength, stair climb power) suggesting that they may have therapeutic effects on dystrophic skeletal and specifically diaphragm muscle, cardiac, and smooth muscle, or may delay onset or improve symptoms of loss of mobility/autonomy, cardiomyopathy, or respiratory insufficiency in Duchenne muscular dystrophy or Becker muscular dystrophy and other muscular dystrophy patients.
Becker muscular dystrophy is a rarer and milder variation of Duchenne muscular dystrophy caused by DMD mutants that do not completely abrogate dystrophin glycoprotein complex function in males or more commonly it is observed in some female carriers (Duchenne muscular dystrophy is often asymptomatic in females). Becker muscular dystrophy has a phenotype with less functional impairment and longer life expectancy, but clinical cardiomyopathies and respiratory insufficiencies must be closely monitored.
Interest in drug design for Duchenne muscular dystrophy was hampered by the lack of good models of this disease, however several in vivo disease models now exist. These include the dystrophin gene deletion in mice (mdx mice; denoted by DMD (−/−)) which presents a phenotype representative of the early stages of the disease in humans however, is not progressive in symptomology and much less severe in the later stages of the disease. Double-knockout (knock-down) mice lacking dystrophin (DMD) and utrophin (MN, a protein that can partially compensate for lack of dystrophin) (i.e., DMD (−/−) UTRN (−/−)) present a phenotype more representative of the natural history of Duchenne muscular dystrophy in humans including progressive worsening of symptoms, loss of ambulation at 12 weeks, and early death by ˜20 weeks. [A severe phenotype can also be derived from the mdx model by forced treadmill running.] Golden retriever muscular dystrophy is another disease model that matches the human phenotype in, some ways but suffers from a high level of interindividual variation even among littermates, complicating the interpretation of results. Although the pathogenesis of other muscular dystrophies is not related to Duchenne and Becker muscular dystrophies, the phenotypes therein suggest that activity in the mdx and double knockout models may be indicative of therapeutic efficacies in those disease states as well.
While there are many treatments and therapies for these conditions, none are ideal. Since the androgen receptor (AR) signaling pathway has been shown to increase lean muscle mass, muscle strength and muscle protein synthesis, and since hypogonadism accompanies these conditions, molecules targeting the AR signaling pathway may be useful in treating these diseases and/or conditions.